


Things you said

by inkbloot



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And other things that will come along, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkbloot/pseuds/inkbloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following xfactorera.tumblr.com's ask meme.</p><p>Things you said at 1 am. Things you said when we were on top of the world. Things you said when it was over. Things you said at the kitchen table. A series of mini-fics exploring things that Anakin and Obi-Wan have said to each other, in every situation.</p><p>(abandonned (sorry omg))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said at 1 am

**Author's Note:**

> I have succumbed to all the Obikin feelings inside me. I needed to write a fic. I'm shit at writing longer works, but I didn't want to only write a single one-shot, so well.... This is a good middle-ground, I guess.

“Still awake, are you?”

Anakin looked up from the tiny droid he was fiddling with. A very tired and dishevelled Obi-Wan was leaning on the doorframe, half closed eyes and half smiling mouth. He had come back to their appartments before Anakin and had gone to sleep before his return. He had woken and felt in the force that Ani was home, sat at the table, having fun with his droid circuits. Unlike Obi-Wan, he never went to bed at a reasonable time. There was nothing to do about it, he just was a nightowl. 

“I think you now me by now, Master,” Anakin answered as he stood up, “sleeping just isn’t my thing.”  
“No need to call me Master,” he grinned.  
“But you like it.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, taken aback. It made Anakin laugh, one of those laughs you hear in the darkest hours of the night and that feels so heartfelt and intimate that it only allowed you to hear it, you and no one else. Anakin put the little droid back on the table and headed towards the Jedi Master. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I hear you have one hell of a mission coming up soon,” he murmured. “I would not want you to waste any more rest because of me.”  
“How considerate of you,” Obi-Wan chuckled, “my dear young Padawan.”  
“No need to call me that,” he raised an eyebrow, playfully poking his former master’s sides. He knew he was ticklish and he really liked to exploit that weakness of his.  
“Come now,” Obi-Wan continued, taking Anakin’s hands into his own, mostly to stop the younger one from tickling him, but also because he could, “let’s both rest, shall we?”

Ani smiled in return, letting go of one of Obi-Wan’s hands and gently pulling him towards the bedroom with the other. He really didn’t mind sleeping if it meant Obi-Wan was by his side.


	2. Things you said through your teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and who bookmarked the fic! Hope you like this (less fluffy) chapter ~

“Blast Anakin! Do you realize how much trouble you got yourself into? How much more trouble you could have brought upon you?”

Anakin slammed the door shut, seemingly very frustrated. His eyes beamed with anger, his jaw and fists tightly clenched, his whole body tense. Obi-Wan lecturing him only made it worse. 

“So I had to stand still while the council was insulting me and my men, criticizing this entire mission even though I not only completed it, but saved an entire city in passing?”  
“You almost compromised this entire war! In the name of… Anakin do you even realize what would have happened if Grievous’ ship had caught up? If they had discovered the plans you were carrying?”  
“But they didn’t! Why do you all focus on what didn’t happen? I saved everyone, I outran Grievous and I fulfilled my mission! What more do you want?”  
“We want less reckless thinking and more caution, Sith!”

Anakin had nothing to answer. As much as he wanted to punch Obi-Wan’s I-am-the-perfect-jedi-knight-face, he didn’t want to really antagonize him. They were both infuriated right now, but at this point it had happened so often Anakin knew that it would only take an hour or two before things came back to normal. Had he been at the council, he would have gladly kept on yelling and defending himself, because he knew the council really meant it when they reprimanded him, but it was Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t need to prove anything to him.

Instead, he just turned around and headed towards the door. They both needed to be alone to calm down.

“When are you going to understand you aren’t supposed to be some kind of superhero?”

He froze. It was getting really, really hard not to knock the Jedi Master out. 

“But am I not the Chosen One,” he sarcastically murmured, just loud enough to hear himself say it, but low enough so that Obi-Wan couldn’t hear him.

Or so he thought.

“What was that?” Obi-Wan sounded flabbergasted. He knew Anakin to sometimes be a bit full of himself, but bragging about the Prophecy, that was a bit much.

Anakin walked out. “Screw the stupid Jedi Council,” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: things you said when we were on top of the world.


End file.
